The present invention is directed to a method of making an orthoses (i.e., devices which support or correct the function of a limb or the torso), and more particularly to a carbon fiber ankle-foot orthosis, or orthotic, and to the structure of the orthosis.
In traditional Ankle Foot Orthotics (known in the art as “AFOs”), or Knee-Ankle Foot Orthotics (“KAFOs”) the patient's ankle is usually fixed at 90 degrees by a thermoplastic or metal and leather AFO or KAFO to provide adequate clearance in swing phase of gait. In some cases, where the patient demonstrates active movement against gravity in the ankle, the traditional brace can only give dorsiflexion assist and can only assist or resist in one direction.
One particular disadvantage of these conventional AFO's is that patients may lose their active range of motion and/or lose all potential to gain active range of motion, if they do not move a muscle or joint for an extended period of time. By not moving in a natural pattern repetitive damage may occur to joints further up the chain. If the orthosis could allow for movement, assist/resist in both dorsiflexion and plantar flexion of the ankle at the same time a natural gait pattern could be produced similar to a non-affected limb.